Te recuerdo Amanda
by Latvflu
Summary: PAREJA CRACK! ChilexfemUK Ambientado en los años 50's, dos jóvenes enamorados sufren las crueldades del destino, junto a la discriminación social. Basado en la canción "Te recuerdo Amanda" de Víctor Jara.


Pareja crack, Chile por fem UK (perdónanos Martín)

Este fic está basado en la canción "te recuerdo Amanda" de Víctor Jara, recomendación, léanlo en conjunto con la canción.

Escrito en conjunto de Dani, una amiga.

Ahora sin más, busquen pañuelos y ¡a leer!

* * *

_Te recuerdo Amanda_  
_la calle mojada_

La joven rubia sostenía el bolso fuertemente bajo el brazo, mientras el viento mecía sus largos cabellos y su gabardina. Caminaba haciendo resonar los tacones contra la acera y miraba el reloj insistentemente al llegar a la parada del tranvía, como toda intenta llegar a tiempo, pero una dama nunca llega tarde, los demás se han adelantado.

A penas a unos metros del tranvía, uno de sus tacones se atasca entre los adoquines grises cubiertos con la lluvia, por suerte no cae al suelo, evitando arruinar su hermoso vestido. Se alisa el faldón del vestido y escucha la campana del tranvía, que anuncia la puesta en marcha y entonces acelera hacia él y llega, por suerte, al último vagón.

Vaya carrera señorita.- rio el guardia ayudándola a subir completamente al vagón, la aludida le dirige una mirada fulminante, pero luego se relaja, pagando finalmente el pasaje como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Gracias buen caballero.- avanzando a través del vagón hasta encontrar un asiento

Al cabo de veinte minutos antes de que pudiera visualizar su destino, emocionada bajo del tranvía y corrió por la pendiente…

_Corriendo a la fábrica_  
_donde trabajaba Manuel._

A penas llegó a la puerta de la fábrica, pudo verlo, sentado a un lado de ese argentino esperando por ella con dos "tazas té", pero en realidad no era el té que ella hubiese preferido beber, pero debía tener consideración puesto que su querido novio no podía costearse algo más que ese té barato, mientras siguiera siendo un simple obrero.

No sería fácil avanzar de rango, a pesar de que su padre era el dueño de esa gran fábrica, puesto que no lo reconocía como tal. En cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron el castaño se sonrojó profundamente y torpemente le entregó, en realidad arrojó, las tazas al argentino y se apresuro a abrir la puerta donde su dama aguardaba.

Che, ¡boludo! Tené más cuidado, ¿¡no ves que casi quemás mi hermoso rostro!.- grito desde el fondo Martín.

Al abrir la puerta, estaban más cerca de lo que ambos pensaban, Manuel se aparta de la puerta e inclinándose le da la pasada.

Adelante, bella dama.- dijo haciendo que Amanda se sonrojara

_La sonrisa ancha_  
_la lluvia en el pelo_

_No importaba nada_  
_ibas a encontrarte con él_  
_con él, con él, con él_

Manuel la invita a sentarse al viejo sofá, bastante roñoso a decir verdad, pero seguía siendo el asiento más digno dentro de aquella fábrica. En el momento en que dejó caer su cuerpo sobre aquel sofá se levanto una gran nube de polvo, haciendo aparecer en su rostro una mueca de desagrado, pero rápidamente cambio la cara para que su querido Manuel no se diese cuenta, evitando así que se sintiera mal, por ella.

Una vez que hubo quitado las tazas de las manos de Martín, arrojándolo de una patada al otro extremo de la fábrica, analizo cuál de ellas estaba más limpia y con una amplia sonrisa se la ofreció a la damita inglesa, junto con un blanco pañuelo de lino que guardaba para que ella se secara la lluvia del cabello, mientras ella reía ante las groserías que lanzaba ese molesto argentino, que a fin de cuentas, le hacía reír.

Conversaron animadamente, aunque cada vez que podía, evitaba llevar aquella taza a sus labios, pintados de rojo vino que le hacían juego a sus hermosas gafas. Quedaron de acuerdo en salir de picnic durante el descanso dominical y apenas habían puesto la hora, tuvieron que despedirse, sin darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado los cuarenta minutos del descanso, aunque para ellos solo habían pasado cinco minutos…

_son cinco minutos_  
_la vida es eterna_  
_en cinco minutos_  
_suena la sirena_  
_de vuelta al trabajo_

Salió de la fabrica y camino lentamente por la plaza como si al atrasar su momento de llagada al tranvía, estuviera pasando más tiempo cerca de él, y a pesar de que continuaba esa fina lluvia, todos en aquella plaza, en su mayoría vendedores ambulantes, veían como ella sin importarle la lluvia, llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro, que parecía que haría florecer aquellas rosas a su alrededor.

_y tú caminando_  
_lo iluminas todo_  
_los cinco minutos_  
_te hacen florecer._

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, viendo caer la lluvia a través de su ventana, lo cual hizo que se preguntase cuanto faltaba para la llegada de la primavera. Tomo las gafas, que se encontraban sobre su mesita de noche, mientras empezaba a desarmar las trenzas que mantenían su cabello en su lugar, pero también divagaba sobre el atuendo que le quedaría mejor ese día para ir a visitarlo. Dentro de su fino ropero, encontró aquel hermosos y fino vestido que su padre, el dueño del banco y la minera, le había traído de su viaje por Europa.

Luego bajo desde su alcoba al comedor, donde desde la cabecera de la mesa de roble le esperaba su padre, junto con el desayudo dispuesto elegantemente sobre la mesa, en su vajilla favorita.

Buenos días, _ma chérie.- _acentuando su francés canadiense, pero ella, por gracia de su querida madre (que en paz descanse), heredo la nacionalidad británica, evitando así hablar ese empalagoso idioma.- ¿no irás otra vez a encontrar con… ese obrero?

Oh padre, ya te he mencionado que no es un simple obrero, sino el hijo del dueño; y por favor, no me hables en francés, me recuerdas a ese… degenerado de Francis.- dijo con desagrado

¡Pero si es un bastardo!, es fruto de un desliz de su padre ¡con una indígena!- mostrándose reacio hacia Manuel

Padre, te recuerdo que esa "indígena", es nuestra vecina, y a demás… ¡es la dueña de tu competencia!... vaya a saber uno como llego a ese puesto…- ella no entendía como ninguno de los padres de Manuel lo trataran como a un hijo, sino como a un simple empleado.

Su padre, resignado, accedió a que fuera a visitar a Manuel, preguntándose qué plaga contagiosa traería su hija a la casa un día de estos, la falta de higiene, por Dios…

_Te recuerdo Amanda_  
_la calle mojada_

Esta vez, no tuvo percance alguno al subir al tranvía, de hecho fue tan afortunada esa mañana que un fino desconocido le obsequio una rosa blanca, aun que ahora, si lo pensaba bien, se parecía a cierto francés… vaya disgusto.

A pesar de toda su fortuna esa mañana, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien, pero aun así trato de disfrutar el viaje y el paisaje que le otorgaba su asiento junto a la ventana. Había algunas veces que le encontraba gracia a aquel lugar a los pies de la cordillera, entre las montañas y esos frondosos guindos alrededor.

_Corriendo a la fábrica_  
_donde trabajaba Manuel._

De nuevo corrió jubilosa bajo la lluvia, ahora un poco más intensa que la vez anterior, para encontrarse con el rostro de Manuel en la puerta, estaba listo para salir. Se extraño al ver que vestía un elegante traje, así que espero a que se acercara.

_La sonrisa ancha_  
_la lluvia en el pelo_  
_no importaba nada_  
_ibas a encontrarte con él_  
_con él, con él, con él_

¡Amanda! Mi amor, no podrás creerlo.- dijo agitado al llegar junto a ella, puesto que se había dado una carrerita para llegar a su lado.- Mi padre me ha pedido que lo acompañe a cerrar un trato con una minera en "la sierra", creo que me ascenderá

La chica, emocionada, se lanzo a sus brazos y le besó la mejilla, puesto que estaban en público no podía besarlo en los labios, aunque muriese por hacerlo. Manuel, correspondiendo a su abrazo, la tomo por la cintura y la hizo girar por los aires, haciéndola reír tiernamente.

Caminaron tomados de la mano, bajo el paraguas que Manuel traía, hacia la parada del tranvía, donde pudo ver a Don Antonio, el padre de Manuel, aguardando junto a otros empresarios a que llegara el tranvía. Al cabo de unos minutos, llego el tranvía que llegaba hasta la minera, y junto a él, el momento de despedirse de su amado. Manuel le arrebato la rosa que traía en el bolso y con un rápido movimiento de manos, aplicó algo sobre la rosa, tornándola azul.

¡oh!.- exclamo sorprendida

Esta rosa azul se ve mucho más bella en ti.- dijo colocándosela en la cinta de sus sombrero.- ¡Nos vemos el domingo, Amanda!

Viéndolo desaparecer en la lejanía, puesto que la lluvia se había intensificado y le impedía ver a lo lejos que se acostumbraba a divisar…

_que partió a la sierra_  
_que nunca hizo daño_  
_que partió a la sierra_  
_y en cinco minutos_  
_quedó destrozado_

Ignorando lo caprichoso que es el destino, la joven damita inglesa se dirigió a un café cercano, en el cual aguardo, junto a una taza de té y unos panecillos, ya que no quería volver a casa, porque aquel extraño presentimiento seguía inundándole el pecho. Una vez que termino su merienda, se acerco a pagar y al mirar el reloj en la pared, se dio cuenta de que habían transcurrido tres horas, y Manuel aun no regresaba, por lo que decidió ir a la fabrica y preguntar cuando volverían.

Fue entonces, que en la plaza, se encontró con Martin, quien llevaba su ropa algo chamuscada, el pobre trabajaba en la fundición, se notaba algo triste, así que junto al paraguas que Manuel le había dejado, se acerco para pararse frente a él y cubrirlos a ambos de la lluvia.

¿por qué esa cara tan larga?- pregunta, sin atreverse a ofenderlo como acostumbraba, ya que esa extraña sensación se había intensificado

Lamento ser yo quien tenga que decirte esto, Amanda… hubo un accidente con el tranvía que iba a "la sierra"…No volverán

Ella deja caer el paraguas, que le tira el sombrero, el cual cae a un charco provocando que la rosa azul volviera a ser blanca, por suerte estaba lloviendo y así nadie podría ver aquellas lágrimas que corrían por su hermoso rostro.

_Suena la sirena_  
_de vuelta al trabajo_  
_muchos no volvieron_  
_tampoco Manuel._

El último día que viajo a aquel lugar ya no llevaba un colorido vestido, si no que uno negro, junto a un velo que le cubría el rostro.

_Te recuerdo Amanda_  
_la calle mojada_  
_corriendo a la fábrica_  
_donde trabajaba Manuel_

* * *

¿Merece reviews? Gracias y hasta la próxima!


End file.
